yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
AREA SEARCH
AREA SEARCH The Area Search window may be opened from the top menu bar, World → Area Search. It allows you to search for objects in the region. It is extremely flexible, and allows you not just to visually locate objects, but also to interact with them at a distance. List Tab When you open the Area Search window, you start with the list view, as yet unpopulated. To do a full scan of all objects right away, click the Refresh button at the bottom of the window. Otherwise, you may first narrow your search criteria on the other tabs. These are described below. Once you have a list of objects displayed, you can right click any one for a menu, which allows “long distance” interaction with the selected object: °Script Info: Shows current script information for the object; same asif you right-clicked it and select Script Info from the menu. °Touch: Simulates a left click on the object, a “touch”. °Teleport To: As it suggests, you are teleported to the selected object. °Inspect: Brings up the Inspect window for the object, showing object details. °Edit: Edits the selected object. °Return: Returns the object to its owner. °Delete: Deletes the objects °Blacklist: Adds the object to the Asset BlackList - ie, it derenders it. °Buy Object: allows you to buy the object - assuming it is for sale. °At the lower right of the window is Show Beacons; this displays a crosshair beacon on all of the objects in the list. Useful mainly if you first narrowed your search criteria. 'Find Tab' Use the fields in this tab to narrow the search down according to various attributes: °Name °Description °Owner °Group °Creator Last Owner Supply partial or full text in one or more of those fields to search on them. Click Search at the bottom to start the search - which will switch you back to the List tab. click Clear to clear all fields. It is also possible to use Regular expressions in these fields, by clicking the checkbox. Regular expressions are too complex to explain here, so please refer to: Regular Expression - Explanation (Wikipedia) Basic Syntax Simple Guide Regex syntax that firestorm uses Regex expression testing Here are some examples to get you started: 1) Find anything beginning with “demo” : demo.* Find anything containing “demo” somewhere : .*demo.* Find anything containing “demo” somewhere, case-insensitive :(?i).*demo.* Find all lucky chairs and midnight mania's : (?i).*((lucky)|(midnight))+.* 'Filter Tab' This tab offers even more powerful selection criteria for narrowing down the types of objects to search for. List only objects that are: Allows you to restrict the search by certain object characteristics. °Locked °Physical °Phantom °Temporary °Attachment °Shared Media For Sale between… List only objects that are set for sale, and at a price between the two given values. Mouse click action: shows only objects that have specific actions set when left clicked: °No action °Any action (any of the ones below) °Touch °Sit °Buy °Pay °Open °Play °Open media °Zoom Distance between: Allows you to specify a range of distance; only objects within that range will be listed. Exclude objects that are: Don't list objects of this type (if any of these are enabled, the corresponding checkbox in List only objects that are above will be greyed out). °Attachment °Physical °Temporary °Child Prim °Neighboring Regions Once you have selected your search criteria, click Apply to begin searching. 'Options Tab' The options here control which columns are shown in the List tab: distance name description price land impact prim count owner group creator last owner Category:Search Category:Land Category:Top menu Category:World Category:Objects